Tell her this
by StolenRookie
Summary: "How do I look Sam?" She asked nervously as she looked down at the white dress on her slim body. She was beautiful. The dress looked amazing and it fit snuggly on her. It was long and it nearly touched the floor. T for swearing!


***Don't hate me~ :S**

**BEFORE YOU READ this is based on if Jo and Luke never slept together and what not.**  
><strong>Jo leaves 15 after episode 4 because she couldn't take watching Luke and Andy :P (I love Jo, sorta but yeah)<strong>

**So this is a songfic for the song Tell her this by Del Amitri**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tell her not to go.<em>**

"How do I look Sam?" She asked nervously as she looked down at the white dress on her slim body.

She was beautiful. The dress looked amazing and it fit snuggly on her. It was long and it nearly touched the floor.  
>Her hair was curled into gentle waves that fell sweetly onto her shoulders.<p>

She held a small bouquet of white flowers in her left hand and Sam was pleased with the necklace around her neck; it was a lion with a blue jewel on it.  
>Even though she was marrying Luke Callaghan she still kept Sam close. He hated this day with a passion of strong fury, but he promised her he'd be here.<p>

He wanted to be there for the happiest day of her life, her wedding day.

Even though this wedding was not about Sam Swarek asking Andy McNally's hand in marriage but it would have to do.

He only wished he'd gotten out of 15 like Jo had, so he wouldn't have to witness this torture. Sam was in awe of her beauty, she was radiant.  
>He loved this woman far more than that Detective could even muster and it killed him to know she would walk down that aisle into someone else's hand.<p>

He choked for words as he tried to hold back his tears as he stared at her ravishing form.

"Amazing."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I ain't holding on no more.<em>**

"You really thought I could watch this fucking thing calmly, Andy?" Sam yelled.

She rubbed her shoulders in the dark field they were standing in; she was wearing a white strapless dress for her reception.  
>It was sexy and Sam couldn't hide his scowl when he had watched her and Luke dance their first dance.<p>

She was freezing and Sam knew it, but for the time being he didn't care.  
>He was to drunk and pissed off to care.<p>

Andy shook her head as more tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm truly happy Sam! Ok, can't you just be happy for me?" She cried.  
>"Oh, I'm happy you're happy Andy! But did you ever once considered MY happiness! Huh?" Sam yelled back.<br>"Well what I'm I supposed to do Sam? I love Luke! I'm not going to just leave him so I can mend your heart!" She yelled and rubbed her shoulders.  
>"Well I hope you have a wonderful life McNally! Because I'm not saving your ass when this goes south!"<p>

Sam pushed past her heading toward the tent where his truck was parked nearby.

"How dare you, Sam! I thought we were friends! Hell, I thought we were partners!" She turned yelling at him, trying to hold herself from sobbing.  
>"Not anymore." Sam turned to look Andy dead in the eyes, holding back his tears.<p>

"Go to hell McNally," He said in a deep whisper as he turned his back on her and walked away leaving her cold and broken in the dark field behind him.

Ignoring everyones' glares and remarks as he ripped off his tie and threw it to the ground before entering his truck and driving away.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tell her something in my mind freezes up from time to time.<em>**

Sam kept to his word and stopped being her partner, he switched off her for good.

He would have up and left to Guns and Gangs but the spot had been filled by another Officer so he was stuck here, waiting for a new spot to open up.

He would avoid her in anyway possible, no looking, no talking, nothing!

It didn't stop her from being in his thoughts.

She was like a freaking ninja, she would just show up in his mind without warning and it would make him want to run after her and take back his words.  
>Even though he would never admit it aloud, he missed working with her.<p>

He only got to work with her is if he was her back up, which wasn't very often because he tried to avoid being her back up as much as possible.

Even if they did work together he never spoke to her, which was great because of their amazing partnership they really had no need to speak.  
>They knew each others moves like they knew how to fire a gun.<p>

He hated to trust someone else to watch her back, knowing her luck, and hated that he'd have to do his own paperwork; Andy did it ten times better than Sam did, she never minded doing it for him every now and then.

He hated watching her leave the Penny with Luke, he tried to avoid watching them but he couldn't help himself.

He loved her and just sharing a glance at her, even just once was enough to pull him through to the next day.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tell her not to cry.<em>**

"Sam!" Andy screamed, as she knelt by Sam's side.

Sam just grunted in pain.  
>He knew the bullet got caught in his vest but it felt like he broke a rib, or two.<p>

She undid the side of Sam's vest, hands shaking and put her hand under it; checking to see how far the bullet went and if Sam was bleeding.  
>She was trying to keep calm but she couldn't stop the tears that fell from her eyes as she looked at Sam's pain-filled face.<p>

"McNally..." Sam breathed.  
>"Just breathe Sam, let the air out...The bullet's in your vest and you're not bleeding. You're going to be fine." Andy rambled franticly.<p>

Sam breathed evenly as Andy talked to her radio.  
>She was incontrol unlike when Luke was shot. She was frantic then, but now she was calmer, even though her eyes proved otherwise.<br>Fear was etched in them, pain, and regret.

She wanted to help him and make sure he was ok.

The paramedics rushed in and asked Andy to move aside.

Sam didn't want her to leave his side, not now, not ever.

He reached his hand to her but one of the paramedics moved in the way.

"Andy...D-Don't cry..." He called quietly to her before he was placed on a stretcher.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I just got scared that's all.<br>_****_Tell her I'll be by her side, all she has to do is call, all she has to do is call._**

"I thought you said I should go to hell! Why didn't you just let me get hit!" Andy yelled at him as she whacked his arm; tears streaming down her face.

He wasn't in the station for ten minutes and she was in the locker room yelling at him.

She'd been at the hospital; she'd checked up on him but had said nothing more.

The thing was; he couldn't let her get hurt on his watch. Never.  
>So pushing her to the ground when shots were fired wasn't to much of surprise.<p>

If he hadn't pushed her, she may not even be here to yell at him.

"You stopped being my partner Sam! If I get hurt it's on me, not you! I should have been hit!" She yelled.  
>"You know, I said all those things because I was pissed off! Ok? I hate watching you and Callaghan together and I hate knowing I blew my chances because I never had to guts to tell you how I felt." Sam retorted, raising his voice.<p>

"No matter how much I don't ever want to see your face again, I'm going to be there Andy! Because you matter to me." Sam slammed his locker and stormed out of the locker room before he could cry himself.

Andy just stood there in awe of Sam,. He cared so much, way more than Luke could. He put her first for everything.  
>God, he'd even put his life second for her.<p>

Would Luke? Andy doubted that.

She would for Sam in a heartbeat but the real question was would she put her life second for Luke?

She was stuck.  
>She wanted Sam in her life but knew that she'd burned that bridge the day she got married.<br>She started to wonder if Luke really was the safe choice.

He was safe, in a sense.

She wouldn't put her life on the line for him and he didn't have the potential to hurt her to the point of total breakdown.  
>But Sam?<br>She'd get shot gladly if it meant he'd be safe and even though she wasn't with Sam, he still managed to hurt her.

She wanted to make things right but didn't know what she could say.

What could she do, to fix their shattered friendship.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tell her the chips are down.<br>I drank too much and shouted it aloud.**_

"I want you back." Andy said simply.

She had stopped walking the trail they were walking on; they had been asked to check down the trail to see if they could find the drugs a suspect Dov and Gail were chasing after had tossed.

"Excuse me?" Sam turned and answered back astonished.

Andy walked closer to him and crossed her arms protectively.

"I want you back as my partner Sam. I miss working with you and I know you want nothing to do with me but I happen to love working with you and being your partner and I know you do to...I miss. You."

Sam snorted. There was not a chance in hell he would let her back in that cramped cruiser with him everyday.

"Look Sam, I want to make things right between you and me. And I know it'll take a long time to gain your respect and trust back but I know it's there and I want you in my life. Even if you're just my partner. You don't have to be my friend Sam, just my partner."

She stared him straight in the eyes, she meant it and Sam knew it. But he didn't know what to say.

He knew that Jo had come back to 15 and was getting quite cozy with Callaghan again which was causing Andy to doubt his faith, but Sam didn't want to be the rebound if things ended.  
>He was overjoyed at the small shimmer of hope of Andy ending it with Luke.<br>But he didn't want her to get hurt either.

It was difficult to decide.

"I don't know Andy." Sam turned to leave but Andy grabbed his hand and turned him back. Her eyes were desperate.

"Please Sam."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tell her something in my heart<br>Needs her more than even clowns need the laughter of the crowd._**

"How could he do this!" She asked as she looked down.

"He's an ass!" Andy whacked Sam's arm as he laughed.  
>"It's true Andy and you know it."<p>

She groaned and whipped her eyes. "God, would I kill to have a bottle of scotch right now."

Sam sighed as he glanced at her stomach. "Yeah well, that's what happens when you plan on kids."

Sam wanted to head to that detectives office and give him of piece of his mind.  
>What type of asshole cheats of his wife when she's pregnant? Sam shook his head.<p>

"What am I gonna do Sam? I have nothing! I'm currently crashing at Traci's and once I get an apartment and when the baby comes...How am I going to do this on my own?" Andy asked. Tears formed in her eyes again and she tried to hold them back.

Sam wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "You'll think of something. You always pull through." He said reassuringly.

He wanted to help, truly he did. But he didn't want to be there because of his feelings for Andy.  
>He didn't want people to think Andy was just using him, he knew Andy wasn't that type.<p>

He would do anything for her. But he knew this was something she had to do alone.

She stood up and gave a sad smile, "Thanks Sam. I needed to hear that. Coming from you makes it seem true." Sam stood and hugged her.

He desperately wanted to just take her home and take care of her.

He hated that child because this child wasn't his and that even with Luke out of the way it was an even bigger obstacle to Andy.  
>She would put the baby first and Sam knew that, he was ok with it truly.<p>

He needed her and he was going to wait.  
>He'd become a master at waiting for her heart.<p>

Time and Space.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tell her what was wrong.<em>**

Sam waited in the waiting room with the others at the hospital. She had gone into labor 8 hours ago and Sam had driven here almost immediately.  
>Luke Callaghan came in 6 hours ago and Andy kicked him out of room minutes after.<p>

Luke cared, a lot and Sam knew it. Luke was not a bad guy. Luke had been fully sorry after what had happened with him and Jo.  
>Sam had seen Luke hang his head around the station after it happened.<p>

But Sam also knew Andy and he knew she wasn't going to let him back into her life like that again.

Andy knew that Luke planned on being there for their child; they planned on sharing custody and Luke was going to be paying child support but she didn't want him in the room with her. She didn't want to be comforted by her soon-to-be-ex-husband.

So she was in there, alone.

Sam wanted to be there to keep her calm but it wasn't his place.

Luke sat there a couple seats away and Jo had sat next to him a while ago with a cup of coffee in her hands.  
>Tommy had kept quiet but Sam could sense that Tommy also wasn't too fond of Detective Callaghan.<p>

Sam couldn't hold his tongue any longer.

"You know what you're an idiot." Sam looked at Luke, knowing full well he was repeating old words.  
>When Luke looked up but didn't answer Sam continued.<p>

"I get that you and Andy are not together and I get why but what I don't get is why you're not in there for your kid?"  
>Luke shook his head. "She kicked me out Sammy and you know that." Luke wasn't mad at Sam's words, he knew they were on everyone's mind.<p>

"So? Just because you're not with Andy doesn't mean you can't be there for your kid, Callaghan! If I were you I would head up there and let her know that! No one expects you to be up there and hold her hand but to be there for the birth of your child."

Everyone looked at Sam with shocked expressions.

"You better go up there Callaghan! You know for a fact that I am not too fond of you and that I would never tell you this if it wouldn't mean something to Andy. Now get the hell up there before I drag you there!" Sam ordered standing up.

Luke stood taking Sam's words to heart.

He looked over at Jo and the others and walked down the hall, hoping to god that Sam's words were true.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I sometimes think too much.<br>But say nothing at all._**

Sam looked at the bundle in his arms.

The baby was wrapped in a white blanket with a blue hat on indicating it was a boy. Sam could see sandy brown hair peeking from the hat.  
>His blue eyes started to close as he fell asleep in Sam's arms.<p>

"So what's his name? I never asked the others when they left." Sam asked as he handed the baby back to a very tired Andy.

She had the baby about two hours ago and hadn't gotten to sleep yet.

After Luke came out and told everyone the baby was a boy and that Andy was ok, people started taking turns having a quick visit with Andy and the baby before leaving.

It started with Tommy then Traci, the rest of the rookies, the T.O.s, Best and lastly Jo and Luke.

Jo had been very tense as she walked down the hall with Luke but she was fond of Andy and hated what she did to her because of her love for Luke but slowly the two had got on a normal, less hateful relationship. Jo couldn't help but be nervous.

After they had left Sam stood in the hallway and argued with himself on heading down there.  
>He had to make sure Andy was ok. He knew she would be, but he wanted to hear it from her.<p>

He slowly walked down the hall as his mind screamed from him to just turn away.

Andy had smiled brightly when he came in, surprised mostly that Sam had shown up in the first place.  
>Even more surprised to know he was in the waiting room long before Luke.<p>

Her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail and she was covered in sweat and tears.  
>She looked so tired that Sam just wanted to leave and let her sleep but she refused that he just walk in and then walk out without saying hi.<p>

She smiled lightly at the baby and answered Sam.  
>"Martin Thomas Samuel McNally." She looked up at Sam's astonished face.<br>"Thomas after my dad..."

"What about Samuel?" Sam asked hoping he sounded calmer than he felt.

"Oh, well Sam is short for Samuel and Sam was the name of this awesome partner I had at work. He was also my Training Officer."  
>She answered grinning as she look from Martin to Sam.<p>

Sam sat down on a chair by the bed still blinking in surprise, but still managed to make a cocky response.

"Oh awesome was he?"  
>"Yup." She laughed.<br>"I guess I should meet the guy."  
>"Yeah, I think he'd like you."<p>

Sam leaned over and couldn't help but smile at the baby.

"Well then Marty, I hope McNally here tells you all about him." She elbowed him and they both couldn't hold their laughter anymore.

* * *

><p><strong><em>And tell her from this high terrain, I am ready now to fall.<br>I am ready now to fall._**

Sam had waited patiently the whole year for Andy to come back to work.

She wanted to come back earler but she still hadn't gotten a car nor a day care that watched kids under the age of one.  
>She found a day care near her apartment and Sam knew she'd be late like normal, but Sam was excited for her to come back.<br>She was planning on stopping by today with her son to say hi to everyone before her first day back.

He'd missed her, sure he did stop by every now and then.  
>They would hang out; he'd bring over take out Chinese and they'd sit at the table and talk while Marty played in his play pen.<p>

Sam spotted her as she came in the station wearing a beautiful light-blue blouse and dark jeans.  
>Her lion necklace dangled as she looked down at her hand in her son's, her long brown hair covering her face.<p>

Martin, or Marty as Sam loved to call him was stumbling as he had just learned how to walk a week ago.  
>He was super excited and was moving faster than he was ready for, squeaking gibberish.<br>He had on a blue t-shirt with a red guitar on it, wearing black pants and little red sneakers Sam had got him to match.

Everyone smiled at how cute Marty was and how beautiful Andy was still even after having a baby only a year ago.

She bent down and picked Marty up and walked to the group of rookies and they chatted.  
>Dov was flailing about, expressing how excited he was that Andy would be back on the beat.<br>Traci was shaking Marty's hand and scruffed his sandy hair.

His blue eyes shone with joy as a huge smile went across his face when he spotted Sam.  
>Sam waved and walked over with Oliver grinning behind him.<p>

"Hey little man!" Sam smiled and ruffled Marty's hair. Marty cooed gibberish as he grabbed Sam's hand and smiled at Sam and Oliver.  
>"He looks so much like Callaghan." Oliver chuckled.<br>Andy smiled, "Yeah, he does. But he's got my smile though."  
>Sam had to laugh, "Yeah and he talks like you to." The group laughed as Jo, Luke and Jerry came over.<p>

"Uh, oh." Oliver muttered.  
>Luke held out his hands for his son.<br>"Hey big guy! How's my boy?" Luke smiled brightly as Andy handed Marty to Luke.  
>Jo waved to Marty smiling when he grinned back.<p>

"You should have seen his face light up when we came in! He loves it here." Andy smiled at Luke.  
>She'd forgiven Luke a long time ago and they had actually become friends. Which was amazing to say the least.<p>

"Da!" Marty squealed as he tugged on tip of Luke's tie.

Everyone smiled at the boy.  
>Even Sam, thought Luke was a good Father even though he wasn't there 247 like Andy is.  
>He cared for Andy and Martin no matter what and Sam was glad to see that.<br>He knew Luke was good guy, Solid, Reliable. He meant those words back in Sudbury and was happy he wasn't wrong.  
>Sam could help but be jelous of Luke when it came to Martin.<p>

Sam was glad to see that he and Andy had fallen back into a nice friends zone. She knew he still had feelings for her and she knew he was giving her time and space to set her life in order before getting into anything.

Sam was ready for her, he was ready to help with Marty too. He now was just going to wait for the right moment.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tell her not to go.<br>I ain't holding on no more_**

"Hey, wanna go out sometime?" Andy stopped dead in the alley way.  
>Sam turned grinning pulling a drunken man they had just arrested around.<p>

"Are you asking me or the strapping young man hanging off your arm?" She asked amazed by Sam's spontaneity.  
>Sam laughed, "You of course. You can ask Luke to watch Marty Friday night, we could go to dinner and it may seem cliché but a movie too if you want?"<p>

Andy beamed, but her face fell. "I can't answer that."  
>Sam looked away, heart breaking. Andy walked over to Sam and kissed his cheek.<br>"I'll talk to Luke tonight; then I'll have an answer Sammy."  
>Sam was stunned at being called Sammy and was even more stunned when she slipped her hand into Sam's front pocket.<p>

Sam froze at Andy's touch. _'What is she doing?'_ He thought.  
>She pulled her hand out a moment later and walked towards the cruiser without a word or glance.<p>

She held her hand in the air and dangled the keys, she turned, grinnning.  
>"I'm driving!" She called back as she walked off.<p>

He shook his head and laughed.

"That girl will be the death of me eh, pal?" The drunken man just grunted, not really understanding what just happened.

Sam grabbed his bag and walked out of the men's locker room.  
>"He said yes." Andy blurted calmly. She was leaning against the wall by the locker room door, waiting for him.<p>

Sam turned around. "So that means I can accept your offer if it's still open?" She smiled, not leaving the wall she was leaving on, arms crossed.

Sam's smile faded a bit. "You know, you don't need his permission to go on a date right?"  
>"Of course I know that! I just have to ask him to take Marty for the night in case the date goes somewhere."<br>She grinned seductively as she pushed herself off the wall and walked to Sam.

"So does the offer still stand?"  
>"Hell yeah." Sam answered.<br>"Good." She leaned close but turned quickly letting Sam kiss the air, she walked away backwards.

"Seven o'clock sound good?" She asked as she walked off.  
>"Sounds good to me." Sam laughed as he chased after her.<p>

_'How in the world did it turn from me asking her out to her asking me? And when did she get so good at being seductive?'_  
>Sam thought as he drove, with Andy to the Penny.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tell her nothing if not this;<br>all I want to do is kiss her._**

"Yes, yes Sam I will!" Andy smiled and Sam jumped up and pressed his lips to hers.  
>He slipped the ring onto her finger knowing fully well that it would be placed on a necklace later tonight for work tomorrow.<p>

Sam couldn't contain his joy.

He picked Andy up, wrapping his arms around her waist and spun her around.

"Sam!" She laughed as he spun her. He placed her down and put his hands on her cheeks and pulled her into another passionate kiss.

Sam Swarek was a happy man.  
>Patience is a virture and God did Sam Swarek possess it.<p>

He had waited and waited for her and here she is, agreeing to marry him after only dating for 7 months.  
>To most, it would seem fast but to them it was too long. They knew they loved each other before Sam even asked her out.<br>Hell they knew that before Andy got back to work from maternity leave.  
>He was thrilled that she had agreed to marry him.<p>

She had been bummed out lately because her divorce was finalized and that Luke and Jo were engaged shortly after.  
>She wasn't bothered that they were engaged it was more on the idea that her marriage was over officialy and that she not only had to explain to her son what divorce meant, but also had to explain to her son about step-mothers.<p>

Sam had been worried that asking her right now was a bad idea, that she might say no because she just officialy ended a marriage and didn't want to just jump back into she loved Sam and he knew that, so he took a chance.

And was fully impressed with the results.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tell her something in my mind<br>Freezes up from time to time._**

"How do I look Sam?" She whispered nervously as she looked down at the white dress and their intertwined hands.

She was beautiful. The dress looked fantastic and it fit perfectly on her.  
>It was long and it touched the floor. Her hair was curled into gentle waves that fell lightly onto her shoulders.<p>

Traci held Andy's small bouquet of red and orange flowers in her left hand.

Sam was pleased to see the necklace around Andy's neck; the same lion with the same blue jewel on it.

Sam smiled as he looked at their friends and family in the church. A three-year old Martin McNally sat on Luke's lap next to a now pregnant Jo.  
>His sandy hair was spiked in the front; he was fiddling with a pillow in which one of the wedding rings had previously been on.<br>He was the ring bearer and Andy loved the little suit on him, she'd fixed his tie and said he looked, "Dashing," and Sam couldn't help but agree.

He loved that boy even though he wasn't his son. He cared about him like he was his own.

Sam looked back at the woman in front of him and he answered with a light smile.

"Amazing."

* * *

><p><strong>*I turned it around SHHHH!<strong>

**I was SO tempted to have Sam not end up with Andy at all but I it would be so sad I wouldn't be able to see the keyboard through my tears :P**  
><strong>Thought of the name Martin because I got the Back To the Future movies and wanted to name someone Marty and well if the shoe fits xD<br>**  
><strong>I kinda want to write more about Sam, Andy, Jo, Luke and Marty!<strong>  
><strong>Mostly Sam and Marty and Andy, thoose three already have these cute memories in my head and I SOO want to write them down!<strong>

**LUKE IS NOT A JERK BTW!  
>I knew from the start that I was not going to write Luke as some uncaring jerk, because he's not.<br>Luke cares for Andy and I know that he wouldn't just up and ditch Andy for Jo.**  
><strong>He made a mistake cheating on her and Jo did to, both of them care about Andy and I wasn't going to make them into soulless beings just to make drama.<strong>

**I hope people grinned at the fact that Martin's hair is Sandy :P I found that cute for some reason.**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated Years yet!  
>I have got like 2 chapters set up right now and <strong>**I will update as soon as I can!  
><strong>  
><strong>Also I have another little one-shot (I love writing one shots!) But I'm currently stuck on ending it, I don't want to do the whole touchy feeling<br>"I just care about and I love you." Type of thing.**  
><strong>I'll figure it out :)<strong>

**BIG Thanks to Copper's Mama for Beta reading this! 3**

**I REALLY hope you guyes liked it!  
><strong>**Review if you can I love hearing your thoughts! :DDD**


End file.
